Rocky
Rocky & Rubble is a Friendship between Rubble and Rocky. Canon Trivia Season 1 * In "Pups Fall Festival" after Ryder said "Paw Patrol to the lookout" for the third time, Rubble wanted to race Rocky to the lookout but he tricked Rocky into thinking they were going to the toybox instead. When Rubble got an advantage, Rocky was mad and said "That's not fair". * Later in the episode, Rubble and Rocky worked together to pick all of Farmer Yumi's apples. * In "Pup Pup Goose", Rocky and Rubble work together to make a nest filled with bread to attract Geese. * In "Pups on Ice", When Marshall crashes in the elevator, Rocky is laying on top of Rubble. * In "Pups Save the Treats", Rocky and Rubble made a snowman but the head fell on Marshall so Rocky and Rubble work together to pull the head off of Marshall. * In "Pups Get a Lift", Rocky and Rubble were together at the beginning of the episode unloading Mr. Porter's fruits. * In "Pups Save Christmas" Rubble was sleeping on top of Rocky in the elevator. * In "Pups Get a Rubble", Rocky was very concerned when Baby Rubble said he hasn't eaten in days. * In "Pups Save a Pool Day" Rocky and Rubble were hanging out at the playground together and they were very hot so they decide to go to the pool but they discover the pool has no water, so they run all the way to the lookout to tell Ryder about it. * In "Pups Save a Super Pup" Marshall, Chase, and Rocky were watching Apollo the Super Pup, and when Rubble woke up, he was excited and landed on the same pillow that Rocky was laying on but unfortunately he accidentally sent Rocky flying into a wall. Rocky responded by saying, "Are you comfy Rubble?". Rubble responded by saying "Yeah thanks. Hey Rocky what are you doing down there? You can share with me", Rocky said "Thanks buddy." While they share the same pillow while watching the show, Rubble gets excited again and once again sends Rocky flying into a wall and this time Rocky looks mad. When Rubble wanted a high five from Rocky but sees him over in the corner and apologized to Rocky. Rocky said "No problem" in a sarcastic way. * In "Pups and the Pirate Treasure", A spider was on Rubble's nose and he was panicking. Rocky took the spider off of Rubble's nose and Rubble was relieved. Season 2 * In "Pups Save a Dolphin Pup", when Rocky and Rubble were repairing a popped balloon, they give each other a high five at the end. * In "Pups Save the Beavers", Rocky and Rubble work together with Ryder to fix Farmer Yumi's damaged barn. * In "Pups Save a Talent Show" Rocky and Rubble work together with Ryder to fix a broken underground pipe. * In "Pups Save a Wedding", Rocky needed to repair parts of the barn on the top before the wedding but Rocky couldn't get up there and was wondering how. Rubble offered to lift him up there and told Rocky, "I'll give you a lift buddy". * In "Pups Save the Corn Roast", Rocky and Rubble were with Farmer Al creating a corn maze and they share some jokes and laughs together. * In "Pups Save the Queen Bee", Rocky and Rubble were seen planting flowers together. * In "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens", Rubble is seen recycling which is Rocky's top interest. * In "Pups and the Ghost Cabin" Rocky and Rubble were together for almost the entire episode with Jake and then Ryder. * In "Pups Save an Adventure", Skye, Chase, and Marshall shushed Rocky because Rubble was sleeping, when Rocky walks up to him, Rocky says, "Awww... He's so cute when he sleeps". * In "Pups Save a Pizza" Rocky and Rubble were coming up with ideas together on what kind of Pizza they should make. * In "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show" Rubble was sleepwalking and Rocky walks up to him and takes off his blindfold which woke him up and then Rocky told him he was sleepwalking. Season 3 * In "Pups Find a Genie" Rocky and Rubble were together a lot in this episode. and they were helping Farmer Al throw out old unused stuff. Later in Rubble's dream, they both discover a genie, then after Rubble wishes for a big pup treat, it falls on Farmer Al's barn and both Rubble and Rocky ran to Ryder to tell him. Near the end of the episode when Rubble wakes up, Rocky is still there with Ryder this time and when Farmer Al told Rubble that he was messy, Rubble ran off saying he is not taking a bath and Rocky laughs saying "Ha! He sounds like me.". * In "Pups Save Alex's Mini Patrol" Rubble and Rocky were planting trees together in front of city hall. * In "Pups Save Apollo", Ryder mentions that they will save Apollo first before the bunnies and Rocky and Rubble hi five each other. * Later in the episode, after the spider is defeated, Rubble runs back to his bulldozer and Rocky follows him from behind, then Rocky taps him and gently shakes him while calling his name which causes Rubble to wake up and Rocky is still shown gently shaking Rubble to wake him up to tell him that he's going to miss the end of Apollo the Super Pup. * In "Pups Save Daring Danny X" Rocky and Rubble work together at Ryder's orders to save Danny from possibly hurting himself. * In "Pups Save Three Little Pigs", Rocky and Rubble build a hay house, then a stick house, then a brick house for the three little pigs. * In "Pups Get Growing", Rocky and Rubble are with Mr. Porter making pizza but when Rocky tossed the pizza dough in the air, it accidentally landed on Rubble's head. Rubble said, "Thanks Rocky, but I'd rather eat my pizza than wear it.". * In "Pups Get Stuck", Rubble was with Rocky and Marshall cleaning up a huge mess on the beach that a storm left behind and when Rubble was playing with the giant magnet attracting metal objects, it makes Rocky laugh. * In "Mer-pups Save the Turbots", When the pups were in the lookout, Ryder says, "Sorry for ruining your beauty sleep pups", Rubble says "As if I could get more beautiful" and all the pups laugh while Rocky stares at him with a big smile. * In "Pups Save a Satellite", Rubble and Rocky were making a giant trampoline together and Rocky asked Rubble to try it out. Season 4 * In "Pups Save a Playful Dragon", When Marshall and Alex wipeout in the elevator, Rubble is laying on top of Rocky. * In "Mission Paw: Royally Spooked", The pups were playing hide and seek and Rubble was the one looking for them. Rubble finds Rocky first and Rocky says "Oh Rubble, you're the best hide and seeker ever". * In "Pups Save Monkey-dinger" When Marshall wipes out in the paw patroller, Rubble is standing on top of Rocky and Skye. * In "Pups Save the Flying Food" Rubble catches a flying hamburger and offers it to Rocky and Rocky said he will save it for a snack later. * In "Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue" Rocky and Rubble were together with Tracker to find the treasure underground. * In "Pups Save a Frog Mayor" Rocky and Rubble built a wishing well together for Mayor Goodway, then they have a conversation about how cool it would be if the wishes actually became true. * In Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder", Rubble and Rocky work together to clear the ice so the founder can get through the cold water. * In "Pups Save a Pinata" When Marshall wipes out in the elevator in a giant box, all of the pups are standing up while Rocky is laying on top of Rubble. Season 5 * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm" When Marshall wipes out in front of the beach tower, Rocky is laying on top of Rubble. * Later in the episode, Rocky saved Rubble from a water tornado. * In "Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol", The pups had to balance a pup treat on their noses and get past the finish line without dropping it, but Rubble had trouble balancing his since he has a small nose and when it fell off, Rocky came back and grabbed it and put it back on Rubble's nose. Rubble said, "Thanks Rocky." * In "Pups Save the Showshoeing Goodways", The pups were playing freeze tag in the snow and when Rubble was frozen by Chase, Rocky attempted to unfrozen Rubble but unfortunately Chase came in between them and Rocky became frozen too. * In "Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat", The pups were playing football and Rubble and Rocky were both running straight toward each other trying to get the football and ran into each other with Rubble laying on top of Rocky. * In "Pups Save the Frizzy Pickles", Rocky makes a knock knock joke to Rubble at the worst possible moment just before the pickle jar was about to explode. Turns out the joke related to the exploding jar. Rocky says "Knock knock.", Rubble says, "Who's there?" Rocky says "Pickle.", Rubble says "Pickle Who?", and Rocky says "Pickle your stuff up and run. Its gonna blow!". * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer", Rocky was Rubble's most reliable pup since there was a lot of building and reusing involved. * At the end of the episode, Rubble was the first to see the comet pass by and he names it the "Construction Crew Cosmic Comet!", Rocky liked it and said "What a nice name.". Season 6 * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save Captain Gordy", Rubble makes a water slide for the pups to slide into a kitty pool of water but Rocky didn't want to get wet, so when Rocky was encouraged that it would be fun, Rocky tries it out, he slides down and Rubble puts a board over the water just in time so Rocky can slide right over the water. Rocky stayed dry and he was happy about it. * Later during the ultimate mission with Rubble as the leader, Rocky seemed to really like Rubble's ideas of recycling parts and making it into something new and also not losing things. Examples were recycling metal boards to make slides and also moving the trampoline to a different location instead of tearing it down. * In "Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar" Rocky and Rubble were showing the pups how to make pup smores. * In "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken", Rubble is assisting Rocky by lifting him up to the bell on top of city hall so he can clean the bell up. * In "Pups Save the Bears", Rocky knows very well how much Rubble sleeps and snores a lot. Rubble sees a little cub sleeping and snoring on the flounder and Rubble says, "Awww he snores really loud for such a little guy" Then Rocky inches toward him and whispers, "Almost as loud as you" and they both giggle. * At the end of the episode, Ryder says "if you ever find a sleeping bear, just whisper for help" and Everest asks what do they do with sleeping pups and then Rubble and Rocky were shown sleeping together on the bed that Rocky made for the cubs. * In "Mighty Pups Charged Up: Pups VS the Copycat", Rubble and Rocky work together to quickly repair broken train tracks before the train arrives and they were successful. Miscellaneous trivia * Rubble is Rocky's 3rd best friend, with Chase as his 2nd best friend and Zuma & Marshall as his two best friends. * Rocky and Rubble almost have the same tools together to build or repair things. * Rubble is the only pup besides Rocky to reuse and recycle things which is one of Rocky's favorite hobbies. * Rocky seems to be more closer to Rubble in Rubble's dreams. * They both may not be together as often as the other pups but they are still good friends. Gallery Category:Rocky Category:Rubble Category:PAW Patrol Member Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Boy x boy Category:English Bulldog Category:Mixed Breed